Split Opinion
by Spurious-nb
Summary: Draco Malfoy's twin sister shows up to go to school with him for his seventh year. She's smart and beautiful, Draco's so jealous. Please read and review! Contains authors own characters.


Lucius Malfoy sat at home awaiting the return of his children from wizarding school for the summer. The two teens, who were twins, went to separate schools and could hardly be considered brother and sister.  
  
Draco, the elder of the twins by 2 hours, was going into his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lucius considered Draco the weaker of the two, and also the one least like himself. Draco was not a true Malfoy in the eyes of Lucius.  
  
Draco's twin sister, on the other hand, was almost a replica of Lucius himself. Kirsten Malfoy not only resembled her father with pale white skin and spiral curled naturally bleach blond hair, she also carried the mark of the dark lord. She was also relatively mean, sadistic and cruel to people she didn't like or think to her standards, which mostly included mudbloods and half-breeds. Kirsten had lived under an alias and gone to Beuxbatons Academy in France for the last 6 years. Lucius hadn't wanted the wizarding community to know he had a daughter until he thought he could find a suitable husband for her. He had decided that now was the time for her to join her brother for her last year of school at Hogwarts. He was also now in possession of a long list of potential husbands for her.  
  
.~Draco~.  
Draco had caught the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross station. He looked around the platform and found one of the Malfoy servants waiting for him. He hadn't expected his father. He got into his father's black limousine while the driver put his trunk in the boot. Although his father strictly forbade most muggle things in their house, he did have a love for cars, so they always had a few around the manor. The ride home was short and uneventful as usual. He arrived home at 7:00 p.m. and was summoned to his father's study.  
  
Draco walked down one of the manor's many hallways. He passed his mother's sitting room on the way to the study. No one ever went in that room any more. His mother had been dead two years now, his father had had her murdered because he was sick of her. Draco missed her terribly.  
  
Arriving at the door of his father's study/library he knocked on the solid oak door.  
  
"Enter." Came his father's voice from inside. Draco swallowed nervously and went in.  
"Good evening Father" Draco said  
  
"Good evening Draco. I trust you had a good journey home?"  
  
"Rather uneventful, but fine none the less."  
  
"Good, good. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine Father. I'm rather tired, so unless you have some reason for summoning me, I would like to get some rest." Draco disliked his father. He and his mother had been close, and now without her he sometimes wanted out of the family.  
  
"Right, well I won't keep you long then. I just wished to inform you that your sister Kirsten will be attending Hogwarts with you next semester."  
  
"What?" Draco said and gaped his mouth open in surprises.  
  
"Did you not hear me? Do I need to repeat myself?" Lucius said, rather annoyed.  
  
"I heard you loud and clear. I just can't believe it. Why this year?" Draco asked sitting down in an overstuffed leather chair in front of Lucius' desk.  
  
"Time to bring her out into the open and show her off to the wizarding community. You know exactly how gorgeous she is. And most of all we need to find her a husband. Although husband hunting will start this summer, I've got a list of suitable young wizards who and who's parents and families have shown interest. Purebloods only of course."  
  
"Has Kirsten agreed to this?" Draco asked, feeling bad for his sister.  
  
"To what exactly?" Lucius inquired  
  
"You finding her a husband and going to Hogwarts!"  
  
"I won't be the one to choose her husband. She can choose anyone she wants as long as I deem him suitable. And I'm not giving her a choice whether she wants to go to Hogwarts or not."  
  
"Well that's nice of you." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Malfoys are not nice, nor are we fair. You're just lucky I'm not forcing you to make your decision about the mark now. But I know you'll make the right decision when the time comes."  
  
"Yeah, the right decision." Draco muttered. "Well goodnight father. I'll see you in the morning." Draco said then got up and left his father's study. He went upstairs to his bedroom and lifted the wards on the door and went in. He stripped off his clothes and left them scattered on the floor as he went in towards the bathroom.  
  
'How could his father do this to him?' he thought 'He was going to be head boy next year, the center of attention, someone everyone looked up to. He had worked long and hard to get it. But no, his father had to go and decide to send his sister to school with him. And not only was she his sister, she was gorgeous, smart, funny and the most likeable person there was if she liked you. She would become more popular than him on the first day back and all his friends and everyone else would swarm to her because she was so perfect.' Draco started to run himself a bath, adding bubbles and with as hot of water as he could stand. He stripped off his boxers and got in.  
  
'And his father threatening him with the dark mark, it was horrid and he would never take it. Was his father threatening to disown him and take away his Malfoy name if Draco refused the mark? He thought it a possibility, but swore he'd loose his name before he bore the mark.' Draco let the hot water soothe him and allowed himself to drift off to sleep in the tub.  
  
.~Lucius~.  
Lucius awoke, dressed and went downstairs to breakfast the next morning. He ordered the kitchen elves to bring him eggs benedict, bacon, toast and hot cup of coffee. He sat down at the head of the long dining room table and read his morning copy of the Daily Prophet as he waited for his food.  
  
He had expected Draco up by now, but did not bother to send someone to wake him. 'Let the boy sleep, less time that I have to spend with the ignorant brat.' He thought to himself. His daughter Kirsten was to be home around ten o' clock and it was about 8:30 now. His food came and he ate and then went to his study to finish reading the Prophet.  
  
.~Kirsten~.  
Kirsten Malfoy, who was under the alias Bianca de Lioncourt said goodbye to her friends at Beuxbatons for what she thought was to be the summer. She shrunk her trunks and put them into her pocket. Her on again off again boyfriend Jacque walked her outside to say their final goodbye. She kissed him long and hard and promised to write to him during the summer, then she disapperated home.  
  
She arrived home at Malfoy Manor an instant later. As much as she loved being at school with her friends, she loved home even more. At home she could swim and sleep late and argue with her father as much as she wanted. The only thing she missed at home was her mother, who had died two years ago.  
  
Kirsten strode up the front walk to the manor and was greeted at the door by a house elf. "Good morning Miss." The elf said  
  
"It is defiantly not a good morning Trudy. It is cloudy and raining and my hair is wet. Now if you do not wish to be punished you will get out of my way and tell me exactly where my father is." She demanded.  
  
"Master is in his library, Miss."  
  
"And is anyone in there with him Trudy?"  
  
"No one, no one that Trudy knows of Miss." The elf shuddered, obviously afraid of Kirsten.  
  
She kicked Trudy just for the fun of it and headed for her father's study. She knew to make sure no one was with him because she had walked in on him with whores and lovers who were sometimes her age and younger. It was defiantly not something she wished to see again.  
  
Not bothering to knock, she walked in and plopped herself down sideways in a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Good morning Kirsten, my favorite daughter."  
  
"Your only daughter."  
  
"How have you been?" he asked. He reached down and grabbed her left arm where the dark mark was, he squeezed it tightly then yanked her up so she was standing within inches of himself.  
  
"I've been well father. Yourself?"  
  
"I'm well enough for a man of 38 years old. Have you been summoned yet?"  
  
"No, fortunately I have not been. I'm rather scared about meeting him." She said and sat back down.  
  
"You should be scared. But you must trust him." ~FLASHBACK~  
It was the middle of the night. She heard the door of her room open and saw the shadow of her father from the light of the hallway. He pushed the door shut.  
  
"Father?" she had said. Having seen his outline in the darkness and his long blond hair, she knew it was him.  
  
He lit a roaring fire in the grate and she heard something metal clink in it, then she saw him fully. He was once again walking with the ridiculous cane that contained his wand. "Kirsten," he said in a rather loud whisper "the dark lord has requested that I give you the dark mark this evening."  
  
"What? But I'm not ready yet. I told you I would take it when I was ready. I'm only 16 Father." She drowsily protested.  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead. "You're ready now, my sweet, you'll know you were once you have the mark." He pulled out his wand and used it to bind her hands to the headboard of the bed.  
  
More awake now she protested more. "Lucius, please, I'm not ready." She cried.  
  
"I promise you, it will only hurt for a minute or two." He said, then muttered a spell that removed her pajama top.  
  
"Please Father, don't, I-" it was too late for any more protest. His fingers were on her left nipple rubbing, squeezing and massaging it.  
  
"Relax Kirsten, relax." He said moving on to the next nipple  
  
"Lucius, Father, this is incest. You can't do this." She cried  
  
"I can do whatever I want Kirs. Now relax and we can get this over with." He said. She closed her eyes and tried to relax and slow her breathing. It must have convinced him because he stopped rubbing and went over to the fireplace.  
  
When he came back he was carrying a red hot stamp of the dark mark. "This is enchanted to tell where the apperating points are. Like I said, it will only hurt for a moment." He took her lower left arm and twisted it so the inside was facing out and pressed the brand to it.  
  
"Oh Merlin, it hurts so bad." She screamed "Take it off, Lucius." He took it off after the mark was well burned into her. The last thing she remembered was him kissing her arm, then she passed out. The next morning she woke up and the mark had mostly faded away. ~END FLASHBACK~  
  
He was rubbing the mark on her arm. "Do you remember the night I gave you the mark?" he asked  
  
"I do. It was extremely unpleasant as I remember."  
  
"I suppose it was for you, and painful. Almost two years now isn't it? Yes well, I called you here for another purpose."  
  
"You didn't call me her, I came on my own." She said  
  
"Right. Anyways, I just wished to inform you that you will be attending school with Draco next term." He said  
  
"Are you serious?" he nodded "But I have friends and a boyfriend." She said  
  
"Well, that is the purpose. I want to bring you out and show you to the world and I also believe it time to find you a suitable husband. Not just some silly French boy." Lucius explained  
  
"He is rather silly, but a really good kisser none the less. Alright, I don't really care where I go to school. Merlin knows I'm pretty and social enough to make friends in a snap. My grades are high enough to let me do anything, I got 9 O.W.L.s fifth year. Isn't Draco furious though? In the last letter he sent he said he was going to be head boy next year. Wouldn't I be taking a lot of attention away from him?"  
  
"Funny, he never told me he got head boy. But no, don't worry about Draco, he'll be fine." Lucius said  
  
"Hmm, I suppose. Now what's this about a husband? I'm a little young to be getting married."  
  
"Don't you worry. I've got it all planned out." He said  
  
"Father, I'm perfectly capable of finding husband on my own. I don't think you need to worry." She told him and wondered what he had planned.  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt your ability to find yourself a husband." He sat down at his desk "It's just who you might choose that worries me. I couldn't have you marrying anyone from the other side or someone who's not pureblood. I've acquired a long list of young men who meet the criteria."  
  
"No one younger than myself, right?" she said  
  
"No, of course not. They are all in between the ages of nineteen and thirty." He said  
  
"Well, that's so generous of you to find me a husband." She said sarcastically  
  
"Don't even start with me Kirsten." He warned "Starting tonight and about two nights a week from now until you find someone you like, we'll be having these men and their families over to dinner."  
  
"Oh you're so creative Lucius!" she laughed  
  
"You didn't let me finish." He said annoyed with her.  
  
"Oh, please do, so I can have a good laugh." She smirked  
  
"After dinner you will allow him to escort you to the gardens for a walk, where you can talk and get to know each other better. What happens from then on is not up to me. Take him or leave him, I don't care, but you'll report to me the next morning."  
  
"And what if I don't want to report to you?" she said  
  
"All you have to tell me is yes or no." he said  
  
"What do I get out of this agreement?" she smirked at him  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Since you're sending me to Hogwarts I think I deserve my own muggle car." She said knowing he'd give her just about anything if she'd just work with him.  
  
"Done, and?" he questioned because he knew she'd want more.  
  
"And for me to participate in you're little find Kir Kir a hubby, I want a new wardrobe, both muggle and witch. I also want a Muggle stereo and what they call compact discs. I read about them in a magazine. Oh, and a laptop computer with internet. That's a muggle thing too." She said  
  
"You know I don't allow anything Muggle besides cars and clothes in this house." He said  
  
"Alright, well I promise not to use any of it until I get to school. It's you're choice, but I might choose to be very difficult about your husband finding if I don't get what I want."  
  
"Fine, but nothing comes out of the packaging until you get to school. You'll have to figure out how to charm it to work without electricity and in the castle on your own." He said  
  
"Thank you Father. I have to go unpack, but tomorrow morning we're going to get my new car!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Do you realize how much money you cost me? You had better be a perfect lady when you start meeting the young men." He said  
  
"Oh, I will be Father, I promise." She said and walked over to his side of the desk and kissed his cheek. "I'm going now."  
  
"Don't forget to dress for dinner. The Macnairs and their son Brian are coming for dinner tonight. And tomorrow night the potions master from Hogwarts is coming, but he's not a suitor for you."  
  
"Why is he coming then?" she asked  
  
"We're friends from school. You can go now." He said  
  
"And do I have to dress for that dinner, or can I stay out in my new car all day and just wear whatever for dinner?"  
  
"If you are suitably dressed you do not have to change. Otherwise if you're not or you're dirty you can dress."  
  
"Alright, I'll just make sure Draco doesn't talk me into going out on the ATV's tomorrow." She laughed "Oh, if I like him can I invite him out for a walk in the garden?" she teased  
  
"His name is Severus Snape, and you will not like him."  
  
"You didn't answer the question!" she whined and crossed her arms.  
  
"Just go, now!" he yelled  
  
"See ya later Lucius!" she laughed leaving the room.  
  
"Wake your brother up!" he yelled back. 


End file.
